


baby, you’re sodium fine

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [30]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pre-Relationship, mentions of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Hoseok has a really big crush on that second year Chemistry major, and Minhyuk has a really bad headache.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _School Life_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

Yoo Kihyun knows exactly what he’s doing.

In chemistry, at least. He has no idea what he’s doing to Shin Hoseok. And the answer to that is rather simple _ : he’s ruining his entire life. Unintentionally.  _ Yoo Kihyun was the extremely cute second year chemistry major and the object of Shin Hoseok’s affection. He’s brilliant—skipped a grade and entered university a year earlier than he should have. He was younger than Hoseok, but a year further into his studies. They majored in the same program, and Hoseok wonders how he’s never met Kihyun before.

“He’s in my class,” Hoseok whispers to his best friend, Lee Minhyuk, when they’re both sitting in the cafeteria and they see Kihyun walking down the stairs to with a few of his friends, laughing at something they’re talking about. Hoseok can’t hear them, but he drowns in the way Kihyun’s eyes crinkle into a small smile, before he’s outright laughing. “He’s my partner for the next lab and I think I’m going to die.”

“Him?” Minhyuk points to the blue-haired boy walking beside Kihyun, “He’s cute.”

Hoseok swats at his hand, “Don’t point! But, no! The black-haired one,” he tells him. They’re walking in a group of three, all of them sporting different hair colours—dark blue, black and blond. It’s hard to take his eyes off of them, and it’s certainly not Kihyun’s fault—there’s something enchanting about the way the three of them carry themselves. Hoseok has seen the blue-haired one before—he waits for Kihyun outside their classroom on Thursdays.

“Oh,” Minhyuk purses his lips and raises and eyebrow, “Oh, I guess he’s pretty cute, too. Blond one is cuter, though.”

“Minhyuk, you don’t get it,” Hoseok breathes, burying his face into his hands and whining incoherently at the lunch table, “His hair looks so soft and my dick is so hard.”

There’s a brief silence, before Hoseok realizes what he’s said. Minhyuk fixes him with a disgusted look and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “I didn’t need to know that, Hoseok. We’re best friends, but that’s a little  _ too  _ much information. I thought I was gross. I never thought I’d hear someone say something that nasty in the middle of the cafeteria, before.”

“No one can hear me,” Hoseok retorts. And as if someone  _ could _ hear him, the trio looks in their general direction, before the blond one chuckles and they disappear into the crowd of people lining up to purchase their lunches. Minhyuk glances at him pointedly.

“I’m not saying they heard you, but,” he says. Hoseok groans. “I’ve known you for over a decade, and I swear to god, every time you have a crush on someone, I feel this painful headache getting ready to destroy my entire life.”

“ _ He’s _ ruining my life,” Hoseok moans, melting into the table and whining. Half-heartedly, Minhyuk pats his best friend’s shoulder and nods.

“Yes,” he replies, “Because he totally knows who you are.”

“He does!” Hoseok sits up straight, suddenly offended. “We’re lab partners! He  _ at least _ knows my handsome face!”

Minhyuk’s doubtful eyes look at him, and the red-haired man swipes one of Hoseok’s fries, shaking his head.

“When is your lab?” Minhyuk asks. Hoseok sighs softly.

“Thursday,” he answers. “Next Thursday. At noon.”

“I’ll wait for you outside your class, and we can go get lunch together after, if you can’t get him to go on a date with you and you can cry to me then, okay?”

Hoseok glowers at him, “Thanks for having faith in me.”

Minhyuk beams.

“That’s what friends are for.”

 

 

 

The bulky lab goggles look terrible on him. It’s not a flattering look to try and woo someone at all, but Kihyun somehow manages to look cute with the goggles over his glasses. Hoseok is sure that anyone else would look ridiculous sporting such a look, but he’s just too whipped for Kihyun to realize that it’s  _ not flattering _ on Kihyun either.

Kihyun’s the one who measures out their chemicals with careful, gloved hands and Hoseok stands there staring dumbly at him. He’s supposed to be recording notes on everything Kihyun does, but he’s busy staring at the younger man’s hands. And he has the decency to blush when Kihyun glances at him with furrowed brows.

“Your pencil hasn’t moved for the past ten minutes,” Kihyun remarks, calmly.

_ Of course it hasn’t _ . He’s been thinking up ways to ask Kihyun to have lunch with him after their lab, so he can avoid Minhyuk’s scrutinizing eyes and that smug smirk that tells him  _ ‘I told you so’ _ —that’s the absolute worst. Hoseok’s mouth falls open and he tries to find his words—find an excuse to tell Kihyun that he actually  _ hasn’t _ been paying attention to the chemical reactions at all. Definitely not because he was busy staring at the purse of Kihyun’s lips when he was focusing on pouring the chemicals into one another.

Hoseok swallows hard, before he manages to speak, “Are you a carbon sample? Because I want to date you.”

Kihyun stops, fixing the older boy with a funny look, “I’m sorry?”

“I—” the embarrassment is belated and he covers his face with his hands, burning bright red. And then, Kihyun’s smiling—it’s small and hidden behind the sleeve of his lab coat. It’s a realization that Kihyun’s  _ laughing at him _ . Hoseok wants to curl into a ball underneath the table and pretend that he’s invisible.

“You don’t need to repeat that, actually,” he assures him.

“That wasn’t supposed to come out like that,” Hoseok says, “I  _ swear _ .”

“No, it’s fine,” Kihyun answers him. “But, I’ll consider you dating me if you start actually writing down notes, before we both fail and I can’t achieve that perfect score in the course that I’m aiming for. I’m not really interested in taking this course a third time  _ just  _ to get above the 98% I already have.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops, “You have a 98%?”

“Right now? Yes.” He glances at Hoseok’s stunned expression. “I finished the course with a 97% the first time I took it. I want better,” Kihyun tells him, “And that would unfortunately involve your cooperation in writing down some notes, instead of staring at me.”

And the only thing that runs through Hoseok’s mind is:  _ oh my God, he’s a hot overachiever. _

But, he can’t blow his chances with a date by not paying attention to Kihyun and letting the younger man’s mark drop.

That would be terribly unfortunate.

 

 

 

When they leave the classroom, as promised, Minhyuk is waiting for Hoseok outside. But, he’s also talking to the cute blue-haired boy who always waited for Kihyun on Thursdays. Blue-haired boy doesn’t look very interested in conversing with him, but Minhyuk’s insistent. And the boy’s eyes brighten when he sees Kihyun leaving the classroom.

“Hyung,” the boy calls, carefully escaping Minhyuk and stepping behind Kihyun, as if hiding. Kihyun calls him  _ ‘Changkyun’ _ as they’re walking away, and Minhyuk fixes him with a disappointed look.

“You didn’t get the date, huh?” he asks. Hoseok sighs.

“He says he’ll think about it, if we do really well on this assignment,” he explains. Minhyuk raises a disbelieving eyebrow and Hoseok huffs. “He did!”

“Okay,” Minhyuk says, “If you do manage to get that date, though. Your next task will be to set me up with his cute friend. We’d be adorable together.”

“That one?” Hoseok turns to look to the pair’s retreating backs.

“Yes,” Minhyuk affirms, “He’s so cute. And he has blue hair. I have red hair. Do you know how cute that would be?”

He tries to picture it.

“I can’t see it, but I’m going to say it’d be almost as cute as Kihyun.”

Minhyuk whacks him with his laptop bag, gently and rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe we’re friends,” he tells him. Hoseok sticks his tongue out at him, childishly.

“Are you going to treat me to lunch to comfort me, because Kihyun didn’t agree to go on a date with me yet?”

The red-haired man scowls at him, “I  _ definitely _ can’t believe we’re friends.”

But, despite his words, he turns on his heel and pulls his wallet out of his pocket and motions for Hoseok to follow him. Because Lee Minhyuk’s the  _ best-est _ best friend.

 

 

 

They get their marks back in the following class—it’s a Tuesday, so Kihyun rushes out of the classroom before he can say anything to him. But, he glances at his grade and explodes with happiness at the sight of a three-digit number inked onto the front of the report.

It’s clearly a good sign, because Kihyun says ‘hi’ to him in the hallway the next week, smiling at him.

Hoseok’s breath catches in the back of his throat when Kihyun approaches him—with Changkyun following behind him—and Kihyun’s hands are so warm when they take his hand. He can’t even resist the touch, because he’s so stunned that  _ Yoo Kihyun was so close to him. _

“About that date you mentioned,” Kihyun tells him, eyes twinkling—or maybe it’s the rose-coloured lenses, again.

“Uh,” Hoseok manages, smartly. And he can hear Minhyuk groaning at him.

And when Kihyun scribbles a phone number (along with a little smiley face beside his full name) onto the older man’s forearm, before flashing a sweet smile and disappearing down the hallway with Changkyun, he practically melts into the ground.

_ “Minhyuk,” _ he wheezes dramatically, leaning against his best friend and grasping at the taller man’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Minhyuk sighs, patting his shoulder awkwardly, “Yes, I know.  _ You love him _ .”

 


End file.
